Andi's suprise
by TTluv19
Summary: Andi, in such a good mood, can't get to sleep. Her instincts were letting her know she had a surprise and she'd eventually like it, but when you see a random guy in your room at night, you're gonna be freaked out, right? But this is Andi Cruz... she did more than freak out xD


Andi twisted and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep, and for once she didn't know why. Usually, it was to do with the magic realm, her friends were in trouble, she felt guilty about something or she was upset with Emma for getting rid of her video game boyfriend. She had tried everything, from counting sheep to blinking rapidly for over 1000 times to make your eyelids tiered. But. Nothing. Would. Work. Plus counting to 1000 while you're sleepy (but can't sleep) and keeping track of how many times you blink, is hard*.

She wasn't worried about anything. Her life was going great, her guardians training was a little rocky at first, but now she had made some awesome friends and was enjoying all that she was being taught and for once she was eager towards her learning. She was living her dream, it was worth the wait.

She was currently on semester break now though, so she was in Miami for a week, she was visiting her family and old friends. She was excited to enjoy every minute with her Miami friends and being back in the human world, well, she felt more at ease, more at home. The realm sure was a big place and also quite dangerous, but that's what made it a thrill, it was fun.

So she definitely wasn't lacking sleep because of being stressed or worried, in fact Andi was truthfully content with how her life was going. But that alone could be a reason, because all day she felt, good. _Like overly excited_ , and she was not Sophie Johnson. _Just. No_. She just had a great feeling that something great was about to happen.

Since she couldn't sleep she decided to get some snacks. She snuck downstairs perfectly, she had lived in the house all her life (she had only moved out when she went to WITS academy) and entered her kitchen. She opened her cupboard and fridge then pulled out a bag of potato chips, some popcorn, cookies and leftover pizza.

She crept back up the stairs, trying desperately not to wake her parents, and re-entered her room.

Then she had the fright of her life, she even dropped her food.

"AHHHH-"

"Shushhhhhh. It's late." Someone whispered into her ear sending tingles down her spine. The soft voiced guy had covered her mouth so she couldn't speak. The guy was holding her tight, his hand on her flat stomach and the other was making sure she didn't speak. She tried every fighting move she had ever been taught, but this guy was good… especially when she had elbowed him in his gut, I mean when she did that to Daniel he had fallen over. Well Daniel _was Daniel._ She didn't know who this guy was or why this guy was doing this to her. It was pitch black in her room and for once in her life Andi wished her parents weren't heavy sleepers.

"MMMMMM MMMMM MMMM!" She struggled and scanned the room for her chainsaw. She was ready to chop this guy's leg off! But the MINOR problem was that she had left it back at WITS academy and her spare wasn't as big and the job would be harder, plus she hadn't unpacked properly yet so she didn't know where it was! Andi was mentally cursing and screaming. She couldn't go down like this!

"Andi…it's me, Philip." Ok that was it, no way would Philip come back for her besides, she had moved on. She was ready to kick this kidnapper right where it hurt, YUP she would go there.

"If you be quiet I'll let you go." Andi shut up. She tried to calm herself down and was ready to grab any object in reach to knock this person out with when they let her go.

"FINE." She murmured. He let her go and for a while she just stood there. She then walked slowly over to her bed.

"Hey! T-" He began, but she was no way near ready to take orders from him. She grabbed her pillow, most of her sharp objects were still in her dorm room, how she wished she had bought them! She lunged for him and began whacking him with her pillow desperately trying to spot anything heavier but not too hard to lift. When he fell to the floor she was ready to tackle him, now that he was lower than her.

"Andi!" He tried. "It's me!"

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!? AND HOW DO YOU KNOW PHILIP!?" She demanded. She was glaring at the dark figure and trying to decide whether or not to get her parents. She was strong enough to handle this herself. Once he was knocked out she could throw him out of her window, then sneak out of her house and put him in her local trashcan. Yeah that was a good idea.

It was decided! She must tackle him, so she jumped on top of him and held his shoulders down to the floor. She glared into his eyes that were surprisingly beautiful…no this wasn't the time to fantasize! This idiot was trying to use her ex-boyfriend to get to her! How low could you sink?

"ANSWER ME!" She commanded.

And that's _when it hit her_. She nearly fell on top of him from shock, she recognised his eyes, because they were _his_ eyes.

"Philip?" she jumped off of him, turned her lamp on and locked the door.

"Nice to see you too!" He said sarcastically but still smiled anyway, despite the fact he had just been viciously attacked with a pillow and elbowed in the gut (Who Knew Andi Cruz's Pillow Fights Could Possibly Draw Blood?) and tackled to the ground. Actually he quite enjoyed that last part.

"You scared me! You can't just creep up on someone and grab them to keep them quiet."

"I'm so sorry, I already screwed this up!"

"Screwed what up?"

"Uh nothing…"

"Ok… come sit." She patted the space next to her on her bed.

"Philip, why are you here? When did you get here? How did you get here? Who helped you enter my house? Where did you come from? And when did you get such a great American accent!?"

"Whoa! Too many questions."

"Sorry…" Andi bit her lip trying to contain the rest of questions she really wanted to ask like; did he miss her? Did he come back for her? Did he never really care?-

"It's fine. I have time. I got to Miami a few hours ago. Jax transported me here so I could see you. And my creators helped me learn. I've learnt so much Andi! Being human is pretty great. And…I came back for _you_."

"For me," She repeated to herself as the words sank in. " _For me_? But why?"

"You didn't think I'd just leave and never come back!?" He chuckled.

"Well what was I supposed to think!?" She exclaimed, hugging him tight, "I thought you'd forgotten about me…that-that you'd moved on. That you might have fallen in love with another girl in another place a-"

"Whoa, whoa calm down." Andi hadn't even realised she had been crying until Philip had wiped her tears away.

"S-Sorry…"

"Don't apologise."

"I have to…if I knew who you were I wouldn't have beat you." There was a hint of cheekiness in her voice.

"Well I did tell you! I'm gonna have a few bruises soon. So here's your revenge!" he picked his tomboy up by the waist with ease and lifted her above his head.

"Philp! Philip, my parents are in bed, my dad would kill you if he found us like this!" Andi dangled, squirming.

"They slept through you beating me! They can sleep now!"

"No, no, Philip put me down, now!"

"Ok!" Philip agreed smirking.

"NO WAIT-" she realised what he meant to late and he body slammed her onto her king-sized bed. Andi then erupted with giggles as Philip began to tickle her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed with a _–how-dare-you-do-that-to-me-do-you-know-who-I-am-?-_ look.

She then grabbed his collar and pinned him to her bed. They had a childish play fight for around 10 minutes, but by then they were really tired, plus Philp was kinda bummed that Andi unofficially won, the fight. I mean come on, he used to be a zombie! And she had pinned him like 5 times! It didn't matter deep down, because this was Andi. They lay facing each other, breathing heavily.

"I won." Andi smiled at him.

"Whatever, I let you." he tried to keep a straight face.

"So, how was everything, were you're creators nice?"

"Yeah, they were, is my speech okay?"

"It's perfect, I'm so proud of you!"

"Awww thanks." Philip blushed, "I'm proud of you too, Jax and Emma told me all about your guardians training."

"They did!? Well yeah it's going great, I'm still fighting to be Emma's guardian though." Andi then bit her lip, should she tell him about Luke? She had told Emma about him but-

"Oh-uh-by the way, who's Luke?" CRAP! EMMA MUST HAVE TOLD JAX.

"Oh, just a friend, quite an annoying one really."

"I heard he thinks you're cute." Philip visibly clenched his jaw.

"Well yeah, but he was just being cocky…"

"Right…"

"So why were you asking about him?" Andi had a rough idea but she didn't want to believe he was jealous because that meant he could still like her, and even though she wanted him to still have lingering feelings she couldn't bare being at WITS academy without him.

"Well uh-I don't want you having a boyfriend." Andi's heart fluttered inside her heart. Her cheeks turned pink at the thought of him liking her and her stomach had let out a net full of butterflies.

"Because?" She tried not to giggle.

"Uhm-I think you're too young." She raised an eyebrow, "Ok fine, I don't want you having any boyfriends because, I really like you."

"You, do?" Andi could barely believe her ears and it was clearly written on her face.

"What's not like?"

"I think you mean, what's not _to_ like?" She corrected but smiled anyway.

"Yeah whatever." He pretended to not be a little embarrassed by his screw up.

"I like you too Philip, I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left, I thought you'd never come back, I convinced myself to move on, even though I hadn't really, and you don't understand how much you mean to me," She gulped nervously, she so did not spill her heart out to people regularly, "You liked me for me, you made me feel alive and I've never felt so deeply about any other boy ever."

Boom. Philp. Was. Officially. The. Happiest. Guy. Up. At. Midnight. (Jax would be too, because he had an awesome date with his Em earlier, but even he, _hot spice_ _to every girl but Andi and possibly Maddie_ , needed his beauty sleep).

"Andi…when you go back to WITS academy, will it be for good?" Philip asked solemnly. Andi paused, see this is always the hard bit.

"Not forever, until I graduate and become Emma's guardian, plus I get semester breaks, yanno time off, like now."

"Then I'll see you every minute in between your training, I promise." Andi smiled weakly fighting a sudden wave of exhaustion that hit her because she was tired. Philip noticed this and tucked her in.

"But, I have to call Jax to get you home."

"I have a cell phone now, I'll call him after you've fallen asleep."

"Why after I've fallen asleep?"

"I need to make sure you're peaceful." Andi smiled at that. He then decided to lay next to her and wrap his arms protectively around her. Andi nearly died. She thought she was dreaming. She suddenly knew how Emma felt around Jax, the way she described him, she knew _why_ she had been informed of every last Jemma detail, because she wanted to tell her BFF the same right now about her and Philip. She felt all girly inside. The only guy she had really ever properly liked had just confessed his feelings to her and cared about her.

"Goodnight, Philip."

"Goodnight A." Andi felt a tingle run down her spine when he whispered that. She cuddled next to him more and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Andi…beautiful." Philip whispered contently as he stroked her rosey cheeks. _This was home_.

* * *

Author's note: Do you likey? Then review ;) So this was just a one-shot as a tribute to Phandi as Philip wasn't in season 4 :( I refuse to be a multishipper, yanno the whole Luke and Andi thing. Philip couldn't just leave her. But I do like Luke and Andi (Landi? I think...) as friends, a bit like Jax and Andi's relationship :D But no, you can't just give Andi an ex zombie boyfriend in season two and then get rid of him in season four! Zombies don't roll like that! And yeah I'm on a roll with all these new one-shots/stories! I've also realised their aren't many Phandi stories... so I hope u like it. I hope u enjoyed it. Leave a review...pls? ;)

*Don't ever try this, it's sooo hard to count to 1000 when you're tired, and I realised from doing this, I'm not as smart as I think xD


End file.
